


愿望场

by itouorange



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊慎二视角，无情感往来，一篇毫无逻辑与后续的人物心理情绪描写





	愿望场

**Author's Note:**

> ＊慎二视角，无情感往来，一篇毫无逻辑与后续的人物心理情绪描写

 

间桐慎二一直很自信于自己的人生。他配得上最好的学府、最体面的工作，并在某一个时间点，彻底摆脱这个腐败糟朽的魔术师家族，去到外面，去到不必再压抑呼吸、收缩心跳的广阔天地。所谓地域哪里都好，只要不再是冬木，不再是间桐。

他三下五除二填完班主任要求上交的志愿参考，起身离位的时候，不自觉回头看了一眼教室后排的那个座位。座位的主人不在已经连续两天了，平日里克己于各项不痛不痒的校规的人，在以前，却几次因为应允了帮忙的请求而导致缺勤。他扭回头，手指捏住A4大小的志愿表，上头的铅笔字，由于过分明亮的正午光线而白晃晃一片得看不清晰。

于是他发觉到那个一直不被自己注意的事实，那个挡在自己人生康庄大道上的碍事者。可是就连所谓真相也仅仅如同隔靴搔痒的平淡，知道后并没有多少处境上的变迁，他对那个人的厌恶一如既往，没有加剧也不会减少。只是究竟是不愉快的发现，像被一根刺持续戳上皮肤，一下一下终归不很舒服。他来到办公室，把填表摆到办公桌上，打断那位女教师一贯咋咋呼呼的话语，说，老师，卫宫今天又没来上课。

间桐慎二甚至不理会班主任的后话，径直向门走去。廊窗泛入的阳光降下一些温度，同时收回些许的晃眼光亮。眼前迎来清明，同时也知道那根刺始终是除不掉，长期地扎进皮肤，引发不可断绝却又轻描淡写的疼。

这是他一贯明白的事。他明白，万分明白，但是其他人却认为他一无所知，特别是那个造成一切的家伙。

卫宫士郎

他双手插兜，走在窗明几净的走廊上，翕张嘴唇，无声地念出特定的姓名发音。说到底，卫宫士郎再不善察言观色，也很明白自己对他的讨厌与疏远。这些都没有错，因为厌恶而疏远，因为疏远而失去朋友的位置。只是那个人从来不在意原由，他只是站在原地，说着这样啊的语气带有一点难过，然后慢慢退到自己的视线里容不进的角落去。

卫宫士郎最大限度地从自己的人生里离场了。他们依然坐在同一间教室里、每天清晨寡淡的打着招呼、体育课上肩并肩排在一起；他们之间的物理距离一成未变，却也已经不再产生交集。

然而见鬼的是，卫宫士郎却将自己的一魂一魄附进另一个人的言行里。自家餐桌上的晚餐菜肴、干净整洁的客厅、摞在衣柜里折叠整齐的衣物。间桐樱在卫宫士郎那里学到的内容越多，自己胸腔内的窒息感就越发真实。

他不是无动于衷地承受，拳脚殴打落在妹妹的身体与脸上，就像在踹替一只没有生命不会抗争的毛绒玩偶。然而他在下一个瞬间看见，那个来到家中多年的搪瓷人偶，在用颤巍巍的音调说出哥哥的同时，紫灰瞳孔里却透出同情之色。

于是那个人第一次在他面前显出怒不可遏的表情。捏紧的拳头掩藏在衣袖之下，愤怒的责问没有一句被自己听进耳朵里。间桐慎二双臂抱肩倚在墙上，抬头去看对方的双眼。藤黄色的虹膜映出的，是绝大数的盛怒与少部分的不理解。

那双眼睛里的情绪，终归与间桐樱是不一致的。对于与自己的交恶，卫宫士郎不需要得知一个理由，理由对他来说可有可无；间桐慎二想起来他见过无数次的卫宫士郎，踏上道场冰凉的地板，从持弓到收箭，一举一动都是没有任何意义的作为。那个人的眼里一无所有，没有始更没有终，不曾有过诞生于是不见最后的残灭。他的射义空无一物。

又想起他们的认识。不理解卫宫士郎为什么要为了那么一个群体内的怪胎，担下吃力不讨好的工作，浪费自己的课余时间。从那时起就是这样，把任何烦琐的大事小情丢给卫宫士郎，即使听见抱怨，最后也都会去一一完成。就连退出弓道社后，自己让他一个无干的外人去清扫道场或修理部件，那个人也总是一脸微笑心甘情愿地答应。

不求因，也无需果的回报，那个人的所作所为承载不符合人欲的不谐矛盾。

然而这样的卫宫士郎，居然会因为间桐樱的事，要求自己交出一个动手打人的理由。真是好笑，他想听到的是什么？自己的道歉还是不再犯的承诺？于是他问卫宫士郎，你需要知道什么？哥哥管教妹妹不是天经地义的事吗，间桐的家事轮不到外头的人多嘴吧。

那个人挥过来的拳头停在半空，被间桐慎二厌恶地拿手拍掉。卫宫士郎第一次用几近悲凉的语声对自己说话，说你太过分了，慎二。于是笑起来，是发自心的笑起来，问他自己是被他同情了吗？太可笑了，自己被那个别人让他做什么就做什么的家伙认定可悲。到底是谁可悲啊？？？

自己与卫宫士郎之间，即使存在长期并无法消耗的龃龉，但始终因为自己处于主导之位的先决，这段约或还算友谊的关系才得于延续。而现如今，这个人要为一个与对方的自己才存在亲属关系的人，走到人群里质疑自己。含混的灰色成了黑白分明，脉络清晰得却使间桐慎二反胃想吐。

得知卫宫士郎也是圣杯战争御主的那一瞬间，这种恶心作呕的异样情感再次降临，像漫天漫地的灼烫灰烬落下来。对什么都不感兴趣的人获得万能的许愿机能有什么用？他嘲讽那个人，说原来你的无欲无求都是装出来的啊，为实现贪欲而杀人的事你卫宫士郎也要去这么做了。那个人不说话，就像是要将他一贯的崇高撑持到底，与他擦肩而过的同时，看到那双眼孔里的无喜无悲。

那么欲将死亡的尖锥刺入那个人的心脏，将那副好意灵魂投进万劫不复的末日焰尘。于是此前那些零零散散的愿望在瞬间黯然失色，被抹去欲念的腾焰飞芒。新的愿景被栽植进心底深处，并在下一个瞬间走向枝繁叶茂的厄日世代。

刚才还握入洁白纸张的掌心，捧上了那本装订考究的厚重书籍。一件能够启发神秘的魔术礼装，却散发出陈旧的淡淡书香，与这场扭曲生与死的战争是那类一致的异常。魔术是自己不被赋予的才能，就算看遍家中一切记载神秘的著作，也学不到其中的九牛一毫，所以始终持有抵触的恶感。但如果是能够杀人的奇迹，倒也不赖。

漩涡的夜色里，衰微的生存与压倒性的死亡悄无声息地爬进爬出，上演一幕又一幕后者恣睢倾轧前者的戏码。在几个小时前的黄昏，在飘落下暮霭余晖的桌上，那张被收在一摞填表最顶端的白纸被冬日的冷风卷开页脚。

上头用铅灰色的齐整字迹，写下前程似锦的未来寄言。

 

fin


End file.
